thecomingstormfandomcom-20200214-history
Rydia Argyris
Rydia Argyris is a member of Cold Void and an antagonist introduced in Volume 3 of The Coming Storm. Appearance Rydia is a woman of fairly tall height, with dark skin and a muscular anatomical composition. Her hair is blonde and is cut in uneven bangs which fall to just beneath her chin. Her eyes are narrow and gold in color. Her Faunus trait is a golden lion's tail with a tuft of brown fur at the end. Personality Rydia's pretty crazy. Well, she's not the asylum definition of crazy, but she has a significant lack of regard for the people around her. Background Her real last name was Stein. Rydia grew up on the lesser side of Mistral with her mother, a human, and her father, a Faunus. She and her dad were practically inseparable, as he taught her everything she learned about the world and how to make yourself known. Before she turned ten, he passed away and left a gaping hole in her heart. Her mom, however, felt just a little differently. She met another man (this time a human) with whom she had a relationship. It didn't last long, but nine months later, her little sister Garnet was born. Rydia wasn't too ecstatic that they had a new addition to the family, because life felt like it got much more difficult. She had to babysit Garnet while their mom went out to work practically all day, something she hated doing more than anything. Rydia was eager to get away from home and wanted to apply to Haven Academy. She had the need to lash out, swing some weapons around, maybe shoot some Grimm. But she was told once again by her mom that it just couldn't happen, because they had a small child who needed someone to take care of her. Rydia was furious. After her mom left for work the next day, she packed up everything and went to leave. Of course, Garnet got in the way, which resulted in some bruises, but ultimately, she took off and never looked back. She applied to Haven once more and just barely got in, and it went well for a while. Though after weeks full of boredom, which led to plenty of misconduct, she got kicked out. It was fun to be on her own for once with no baggage to drag her down. She could go out and do whatever she wanted, so long as the police didn't get involved. With no one to govern her, Rydia practically went wild. She was taking what she wanted whenever she wanted to, and seamlessly evaded the higher powers to no end. After a while, Rydia was living it up. She was in her 20s and had moved to Xervia after getting bored of her life in Mistral. Her home was an old and dilapidated library she "rented out." Her friends didn't run with the law, but rather had all kinds of connections with various crime networks in town. One thing led to another, and much to her own surprise, she was running with a group of misfits some knew as Cold Void. Weapon Weapon Name: Dios Orgis (Wrath of Zeus in Greek) Primary Type: Melee Modeled After: A xiphos (Grecian sword) and a plasma gun Abilities: Semblance Rydia's semblance is called Beast Tamer. The general concept focuses around the projection of her Aura as means of both offensive and defensive initiatives. When activated, her bright red Aura releases from her body at first in the form of red lightning, before manifesting in the form of fully grown lions about the size of a motorcycle. Rydia can create four of these projections at once, and command their movements to either lash out and attack her opponents, or form a sturdy defense around her person. Being composed of her naturally dynamic Aura, these "lions" can create a burst of lightning upon impact with weapons, people, or other objects, resulting in a similar explosion to that of an activated Lightning-Type Dust crystal. Relationships Morana Sokol: Her boss. Rydia's tested Morana's strength time and time again when they both had free time, and every time, Rydia found herself trounced. She somewhat fears for her life thanks to Morana, but does her best to stay out of the way or sometimes comfort/support her. Garnet Stein: Her younger sister whom she can't stand, Rydia blames Garnet for holding her back, getting her kicked out of Haven Academy, and ultimately ruining her life. She hasn't seen her since the day of the robbery, but hopes for both their sakes she never has to again. Trivia *Rydia's name is entirely of Greek origin. Her first name means "rose petals on water." **Her surname means "silvery," as in indirect reference to her affiliation with Cold Void. *Her character is based on the gladiator Spartacus. Category:Characters